Untold Affair
by writergirl93xoxo
Summary: Very first fanfic so not very good with summary. Elliot realizes he has feelings for Olivia, but theres one problem...Kathy!
1. Chapter 1

It's my very first fanfic guys so don't be too mean!! I hope you enjoy and pleaseee give me soome feedback!!!

Chapter 1

It had been a long day - very long day. Elliot and Olivia were finishing up paper work at the precinct.

El: Go home Liv, I can finish this on my own.

Liv: No, its fine El. Plus you would be bored without me.

They both look up and smile at each other.

Liv: So how's Kathy and the kids?

El: There good, can't complain...

Liv: But...?

El: You can always see through me

Liv: of course I can. I mean we've only been partners for like 12 years. So spill! What's going on with you and Kathy?

El: She's on my case about every little thing. If I come home late she makes a big scene and you think she would be use to it by now. All we do is fight and honestly I don't think I can handle it anymore.

Liv: You guys will work this out, you always do...

El: Yea..so wow 12 years, i can't believe I'm not sick of you yet?

Olivia throws Elliot a glare and they both laugh.

Fin and Munch are by the soda machine watching Elliot and Olivia.

Fin: How much you wanna bet that those two are gonna hook up?

Munch: you are out of your mind. Elliot is happily married and he has like a dozen kids. Plus, department policy says you cannot have a relationship with your partner.

Fin: you mean to tell me you've never broken that rule.

Munch laughs and says, "maybe once or twice."

Back to Elliot and Olivia. Its around 9pm

Liv: I'm starving!

El: Wanna go get something to eat?

Liv: El, Kathy is gonna be really pissed off if you come home late again.

El: I'm already in the doghouse so it doesn't really matter.

Elliot and Olivia head out to this Italian restaurant and sit there talking and laughing and they forget about work and all their problems.

Waiter: I'm sorry guys but we are about to close.

Liv: Oh my i can't believe its 1 already. We should really get going.

Elliot takes Olivia and neither of them wants to go home.

Elliot stares at Olivia and can't stop thinking of how beautiful his partner is and how lucky he is to have her in his life.

They say their goodbyes and it Elliot heads home where he knows a very angry Kathy Stabler will be waiting for him.

Kathy: Its 2am Elliot where the hell have u been!?

El; Kathy please don't start. I' m tired and I don't feel like fighting.

Kathy: Well, I called the precinct and Munch told me you and Olivia left at 9pm, its now 2am. Would you like to explain to me where you were.

El: Kathy please don't start with this again.

Kathy: Start what!? It's pretty hard not to think that you and Olivia are sleeping together.

El: Keep your voice down you are going to wake up the kids.

Kathy: Oh now you care about the kids! You would have been able to say goodnight to them if you would have been home on time Elliot.

El: Olivia and I are not sleeping together.

Kathy: then why don't I believe you El. You always drop everything when she calls.

The baby starts crying

Elliot: see what you did now!?

Elliot goes off to tend to the baby

Kathy yells after him, "We are not done with this conversation!"


	2. Chapter 2

A couple months had passed and things had not gotten any better between Kathy and Elliot.

Things had gotten so bad that they were on the verge of separating.

Everything Elliot did managed to piss of Kathy. If he didn't put away the milk or the orange juice Kathy would be mad and start a fight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the precinct Olivia was on her second cup of coffee.

The team was working on a case that hit too close to home this time.

Richard White was out of prison and his goal was to get Olivia. Richard would send Olivia flowers with love notes and she would see him parked outside her apt. But since he wasn't actually harming Olivia, there was nothing the cops could do.

Olivia refused to have security follow her, but Cragen had undercover cops follow her anyway.

Delivery man: uh, I have a package for an Olivia Benson?  
Liv: that's me.

Liv takes the package and in big bold letters it said. "TO MY DEAREST OLIVIA"

Liv immediately drops the package and calls over Cragen.

Cragen: what is it Liv?

Liv motions to the packet. Cragen picks it up and thinks to himself.

Liv: He's getting bolder captain. I'm gonna get this son of a bitch.

At that moment Elliot walks in.

El: what's going on?

Cragen: Richard White sent Olivia a package.

Elliot: Well what's in it?

Cragen opens the package.  
Inside the package were pictures of Olivia leaving the precinct, pics of Olivia entering her apartment building. There were some chocolate hearts and at the bottom of the package was a picture of Olivia at dinner with Elliot - in the picture Olivia had a big smile on her face and Elliot had his hand over Olivia's.

Written on the picture in big red letters it read "Cheatin' on me Olivia?"

Cragen suspiciously looked at the 2 detectives.

Cragen: Nice pic. Is there something I should know?

El: its not what it seems Captain, we were just having dinner.

Cragen: if we manage to get take that jerkoff to court, this will look bad upon you 2. So, can you manage to keep your hands off each other.

Cragen became suspicious that there was something going on between his two lead detectives.

So back outside Elliot is looking at the picture and says, "Well, its a good picture at least."

Olivia laughs and gives him a look.

Liv: I finally thought everything with the whole Richard White drama was over.

El: Liv, we caught him once we are gonna get him again.

Munch walks in the room and says, "Elliot your wife's here"

El: Kathy?

Munch: Unless you have another out there I don't know. Yea its Kathy!

Kathy walks into the precinct and gives Olivia a fake smile.

Olivia: hey Kathy how've you been?  
Kathy: could be better.

Elliot: is there something wrong with one of the kids?

Kathy: why would you assume that there is? I can't just pop in at my husbands job to say hello or take him out to lunch.

Kathy's eyes fall upon the brown box at Elliots desk and beside it she sees the picture of him and Olivia at a restaurant.

Kathy points to the picture and says. "So, is this what you mean by working late?"

Kathy stomps out of the precinct with Elliot following her.

El: Kathy stop! You are overreacting?

Kathy: Overreacting!? How exactly am I suppose to act when I find out my husband lies to me about working late?

El: that only happened once

Kathy: I honestly don't believe you. I thought we could make it work Elliot, I really did. I want a divorce.

Elliot: Kathy come on why don't we go home and talk things through.

Kathy: I'm done talking Elliot. This was the last straw. I'm taking the kids to my moms, I'll be gone by the time you get home.

El: Kathy you don't have to do that. Please just stop and think things through.

Kathy: I'm sorry El, I can't do this anymore.

Elliot reaches out to grab Kathy's arm but she pulls away.

Kathy walks 2 her car and a very pissed of Elliot walks into the precinct.

El gets to his desk and knocks the files off desk.

Liv: is everything ok?

El: she's taking the kids and going 2 her fucking moms house. Everytime things get tough she runs to her mom. She can never just stay and try to talk things out.

Liv: give her some space El

El: no im done giving her space. Its over for real this time.

Liv: you and Kathy have been through a lot, she'll get over this.

El: no im done for good.

Olivia was secretly happy that Kathy and Elliot were over.


End file.
